The present invention relates to a communication control method and apparatus and, more particularly, to a communication control method and apparatus capable of communicating by lights and waves (such as electromagnet, acoustic, etc.) without using wires.
Recently, an apparatus which performs information communication through lights and waves without using wires between computers or the computer and peripheral apparatuses has been spreading. The conventional apparatus has communication means of a single system whose directional significance including non-directional significance (even if a plurality of channels can be provided) is unchangeable.
In general, a wave intensity in wave propagation is in inverse proportion ratio to the square of distance. Accordingly, if communication in a certain distance is performed at the minimum output (electric power), output means or input means including a narrow directivity (e.g., Yagi Antenna or Parabolic Antenna) is used. Accordingly, the conventional technique is suitable for communication among fixed apparatuses since the directivity of the input/output means is fixed.
However, the conventional technique is not suitable when at least one apparatus is not fixed, for example, when one apparatus is a portable terminal and the other is the host apparatus of the portable terminal, and both are used in a same room (or same floor). In this case, the problem arises in that a user needs to adjust the direction of the input/output means whenever the portable terminal is moved.
If a wide directivity or non-directivity is used for the input/output means, the above problem can be solved. However, in this case, considerably large amount of power output is required in comparison with the case of the narrow directivity, thus large amount of electric power is consumed.